1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater robot, more particularly to a self-charging underwater robot with information display functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional underwater robot including a battery disposed in a waterproof chamber, a propulsion unit disposed on the main body for generating a propulsion force to make the conventional underwater robot move underwater, and a control unit coupled to the battery and the propulsion unit. The control unit is operable to provide electric power from the battery to the propulsion unit and to control operation of the propulsion unit. For example, the conventional underwater robot may be in a form of a robotic fish capable of swimming in an aquarium for decorative purpose.
When the battery is out of electrical power, a user has to take the conventional underwater robot out of the aquarium for replacing the battery with a new one. However, it will be difficult to perform the replacement of the battery since it is hard to avoid getting the user's hand wet when the user takes the conventional underwater robot out of the aquarium. Moreover, it is inconvenient to replace the battery since the battery is disposed in the waterproof chamber and the user has to open and access the waterproof chamber.